1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television camera, and more particularly to a television camera provided with a color resolution prism system of a novel construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color television camera a color resolution prism system positioned behind the objective lens separates the image forming beam into the beams of three color components and focuses said beams on the surfaces of three image pick-up devices respectively corresponding to said three color components. Each image pick-up device scans the image pick-up surface to convert the image into electric signals.
For the above-mentioned purpose there are already proposed the color resolution prism systems of various constructions, but the prism system of the present invention has never been disclosed before.